【旷单】高铁试运行·二号车厢
by houmajingzuodasi
Summary: 本章分级：N25 原著：《花千骨》 cp：旷野天x单春秋 本章防雷：角色死亡后复活，有大量女性器官描写


【第二节车厢】

* * *

单春秋仰面躺在宽敞柔软的沙发里，双腿往两边分开，一边抬起了支在椅背，另一边腿则被他自己伸手扣住膝弯，弯折起来交叠在胸口。

主动做出这样的姿势让他的脸羞红到了耳尖，但还是忍住了羞耻与难堪，将股间最私密的部位暴露在青年眼前。

旷野天俯下身去吻男人的唇，身下的人有些过分紧张了，闭着眼，细密眼睫不住战栗着，甚至顾不上去回应他的吻。他也不急，耐心地厮磨着柔软的唇瓣，轻声安抚："别怕，没事的，让我好好看看你。"

"嗯…"单春秋呜咽着应了声，但仍然紧张得不敢睁眼。

大张到极限的腿根隐隐颤抖，连带着那稚嫩的花瓣也羞怯地瑟缩，掩住了水津津的穴肉。男性器官是正常大小，但那处雌穴约莫是因为本不应存在的缘故，发育得小巧娇弱许多，哪怕只是伸入一点指节，逼仄的花径也会层层叠叠地缠绕上来，柔顺地吸附着指肚，又湿又软，轻轻翻搅便发出啧啧水声，像花心深处甜美的蜜液。

精致的肉珠藏在男性器官的囊袋下，颜色较两瓣饱满粉嫩的肉瓣深一些，稍一触碰便会让身下的男人狠狠颤抖一下，若是以指尖衔起来拨弄，则会引起更激烈的反应，轻哼着扭摆腰身想要躲开。

这样敏感又私密的部位暴露在空气中，凉凉的，不禁生出些许惴惴不安的空虚。但单春秋能察觉到落在腿间的视线，火辣辣地逡巡着他羞耻怪异的身体，所过之处彷如点燃了一片燥热。

他想要了。

想要他的爱人更多的碰触他，占有他。

旷野天取过一个靠枕垫在男人腰下，垫高了腰身，而后在绷紧的大腿内侧轻咬一下，缓缓俯下身去，低头吻住柔软的肉瓣。

"唔！啊…！"单春秋顿时发出一声惊呼，像条脱了水的活鱼般狠狠弹起来，却又被青年的手钳制在腰胯两侧，遏止了挣扎。

湿热的口腔含吮着稚嫩的阴阜，舌尖顺着凹陷的肉缝从下至上舔去，刮过延伸向上的花苞顶端待放的肉珠，而后探入幽闭湿润的花径里，勾起来戳刺逗弄穴口的软肉。

"…嗯呜…不、不要…不要舔、哈啊…求你…"

单春秋被折腾得整个身子都软了，哭叫着伸出手去试图推拒青年的肩膀，却连指尖都使不上力气。

他哪里经受过这样过激的手段。

他总是下意识地疏远所有人，即便明知旷野天喜欢他，他也不敢接受。这样丑陋的自己，怎可能有资格与他人在一起。

直到旷野天再次回到身边，他忽然觉得无所谓了。即使终究会被嫌恶被抛弃，至少让他跟旷野天在一起，让他再贪恋这人，哪怕只是多一点点。

好在，旷野天不知为何地，接受了他，甚至愿意亲吻这副奇怪的身体。

他想要这人很久了。虽然是男子，但或许是因为生有那处雌穴的关系，比起寻常男子会想要拥抱爱人的本能，他更想被拥抱，被占有。

每每旷野天与他亲近，哪怕只是被搂着，再简单不过的亲吻，也能让他心生悸动，有时甚至只是这样也会流出水来。

他渴望了这人如此久，现在又被用极致淫靡的手段玩弄撩拨，更觉得快感剧烈，过电般熨烫着四肢百骸，深处的穴肉耸动收缩着，从体内涌出阵阵热流，自洞口汩汩流淌而下，将身下的软垫浸得湿透，蔓延开淫媚的水渍。

旷野天自然也察觉男人的下身愈渐湿滑润泽，不禁在心里暗暗感叹这处穴儿着实敏感，他不由自主地想看这人更加诱人的样子，遂拿指尖沾了些许淫液，下滑去试探下方禁闭的后穴。花径内的分泌液体本就是为了欢好，湿润粘腻，轻易就让他的两指齐根没入紧窄的肠道里。

"唔嗯…啊…！"单春秋只觉眼前一花，一道白光在脑海中炸开，几乎就要失神晕过去。他的眼泪再也止不住地流下来，摇了摇头，哭着求道："不要…太过了、不要了…"

身下那处得了趣的软穴已经被打开了，柔软的肉洞张开迎接着灵活舌叶模仿交合的动作插入，后方的窄穴也被指尖抽插着，勾起指节研磨肠道内的敏感点，隔着一层薄薄的肉壁刺激雌穴深处焦渴的媚肉。

"啊啊啊…不要了…不、…求你…旷野天…"他的身体已经有些无法自控，四肢无力的划动着，痉挛的五指胡乱抓挠，试图通过摩擦酥痒的皮肤来倾泻身体内过载的快乐。

这时，男人无助的哭喊蓦地哽住，他像是忽然失了声似的，扬起脖颈开始剧烈又急促地深喘起来，拉长的颈线上喉结隐隐抖动。他的双腿再也没法保持大张的姿势，本能地胡乱踢蹬着，腰胯痉挛般疯狂扭摆挣扎，使得伏在腿间的青年几乎要用上所有的力气压制住他。

就在早已高高挺立的男根射出精水的同时，那处雌穴也张开了幽闭的洞口露出内里水红色的软肉，从中喷涌出一股透明的潮水，打湿了垫在身下的皮毛坐垫，洁白的毛毡挂满杏花春雨，位于股间下方的一大片甚至被露水浸透，湿答答地倒伏下来。湿透的阴阜水光润泽，敞开红艳的肉瓣，彷如沙滩上被海水冲刷过后留下的贝壳。

旷野天抽出埋在后穴里的手指，动作间不经意拨了下花瓣上方已经完全挺立起来的肉豆，使得男人浑身一抖，那尚在高潮中的器官又被送上一个小巅峰，内里层峦似的壁肉挛动着，再次吐出一小波情潮。

身下的男人还在恍惚，没能从这未曾体验过的快慰中回过神来。他哭得满脸都是泪痕，纤长细密的眼睫沾满泪水，像被雨水打湿的凤蝶翅膀，扇动几下便又要落泪。

旷野天展臂将人搂进怀里，高潮过后的男人没有了一点力气，靠在他胸前虚弱地抽泣，像被欺负惨了。他伸手去试探那雌穴的扩张程度，那处已经称得上泥泞，一摸上去便又吐出一捧又湿又滑的露水，花径里已经可以容纳二指自如进出，软滑的媚肉一翕一张，吞吐迎合着带来快感的入侵者。

"…呜…"单春秋又开始发抖了，脑子里乱得像一团浆糊，也分不清是从哪里来的快感。下半身像融化了似的，里面藏着一池淫汤，被电离了搅乱了，沸腾起来的汁水疯狂翻涌，冲刷盆腔，顺着唯一的通道源源不断淌出来，因着填满花径的活塞运动喷溅，流得到处都是。

"旷野天…旷野天…"他哽咽着，在恍惚与无助中下意识呼唤恋人的名字。

旷野天终于看够了这人的可爱反应，心满意足地抽出手，就着掌心里沾满的液体捋动那根方才射过的男根—男人绷紧的腹部和胸前星星点点沾着高潮时喷溅的精水，腿间更是被阳精阴潮混杂的浊液打湿得一塌糊涂，看上去糟糕得不行。

"好了，这就不逗你了…"他展颜露出一个微笑，像是知道这样足以安抚单春秋的情绪。

已经进入状态的男根火热硬挺，饱满稚嫩的肉瓣一点点盛开，将欲望纳入柔软湿润的花心。

然而过程并没有那么顺利，经过一次高潮的甬道已经足够湿滑，稍加研磨便发出水津津的声音，但接近穴口的部位却颇为紧致，像个皮圈似的，男根前端甫一跻入便被紧紧箍住。

怀中的男人明显也不好受，轻蹙着眉心，潮红的面颊上覆着些许薄汗，没有了力气的腰肢直不起来，软软地仰靠在沙发的靠背上勉强支撑着身体，挺起的胸膛让深刻的锁骨和殷红的乳尖一览无余，视线可以毫无阻碍地一直逡巡至下方勃起的男根，分置在两侧的双腿不住打着抖。

旷野天皱了皱眉，心想莫非是方才的扩张做得不够，如今只是推进前端便觉紧窒，若是他全部进来了，单春秋非得受伤不可…

这个念头一出，他像是忽然反应过来什么似的，禁不住心中一阵悸动，只见他下一秒忽然收紧臂膀将眼前的男人狠狠抱住了，恨不得让这人就这么融化在自己怀里似的。

"护法…"

"嗯…？"单春秋的神智仍有些迷离，他觉得身下像含了个火楔子，烫得他浑身酥酥麻麻，渐渐被抽干了气力。

迷迷糊糊地抬眼去看开口唤他的青年，惊见那双曜石般的黑亮眸里竟似乎隐隐泛起水色，不禁心慌意乱，伸出指尖轻抚那桃花眼修长的眼角，想要拂去林翳深处的水汽。道："怎、怎么了？可是我哪里、做得不好？"

他因为身体的原因，自然是不曾也不敢与什么人做过这样的事，下意识便以为是自己没有经验，哪里做得不够好，以至于惹这人不开心了。

旷野天摇摇头说"没有"，他知道自己现在一定笑得像个捡到宝贝的傻小子，但就是止不住嘴角的笑容。他觉得他能再活一次真的太好了，能跟单春秋在一起也真的太好了，如果让他知道最终能够得到单春秋，那么他就算再死一万次都愿意。

他低头亲吻着男人修长瘦削的指尖，认真地看着那双正关切望向自己的碧蓝眼眸，道："一会儿我会进入你的身体，你可能会有点儿疼，可能会流血…如果觉着疼了，不愿要了，就告诉我。我不会强迫你，可好？"

其实也不如他说的这般严重，他只不过是实在爱着单春秋，哪怕对方只有一点不快也会让他自责得几乎死去。

妖魔是拥有他们特殊的享乐体质的—他们对痛觉并不敏感，并能将快感无限放大，因此才被人们视为不齿的堕落。

但单春秋并没有想到这些，又或许未曾将这些与眼下即将发生的事联系在一起。他只是怔怔地看着面前的青年，许久才默默地点头，忽而又摇了摇头。

他是不太明白这些，他也不知道该怎么办。他只知道他愿意将自己全数交付给这人，不论要对他做什么，怎么做，他也会乖乖听话，全都接受了。

"我、无妨的，你只管…抱我吧。"他说着，兀自埋头躲进青年的肩窝里，只让人瞧见羞得通红的耳尖。"原本…我就是你的。"

旷野天张口衔住那近在咫尺的耳廓，双手托住男人的腰臀，将下身往前一送，旋即怀中的人狠狠一抖，发出一声压抑的低哼，那处紧箍着的桎梏便被男根可观的尺寸撞破了，柔嫩的花径彻底失了禁制，无法抵御地任由入侵者毫不留情地冲突至深处。

"唔…"单春秋被这一下撞得狠了，眼前一花，难耐地拧着眉，腹部和腿根绷紧了一抽一抽的，看不出究竟是痛还是爽。

破身的痛楚并不至于无法忍受，反倒是那火热的男根将他瞬间填得满涨，上翘的顶端恰好撞在深处要命的软肉上，让他几乎背过气去。

与其说痛，倒不如说更多的是被恋人拥抱的满足。

那穴里又湿又软，像盛开的花朵内部深藏的花径，柔软娇嫩，却处处分泌着熟透的花蜜和露水，恰到好处地绞裹着男根，舒服得像要融化了似的。旷野天禁不住长叹了口气，也不急着有所动作，径自享受着男人体内极乐的快感。

单春秋被身体里含着的玩意儿一下下不经意地磨着敏感的软肉，很快就受不了了。他的身体已经体会过这种高潮的快乐，这会儿便急切地渴望着得到更多，更渴望着来自恋人的贯穿。

他也顾不上用语言去表达自己的欲求，本能地将双腿环过青年腰后，用细嫩的大腿内侧磨蹭劲瘦有力的腰胯线条，同时抬起头来索吻，热切地吸舔着青年的舌尖。

怀中人突然的热情让旷野天不禁在心底暗自失笑，他恶劣地抵着那团软肉，拿硬挺的男根顶端研磨顶弄着，不一会儿男人便开始发出含糊的哭腔，像是喘不过气一般蓦地挣开了缠绵又深入的亲吻，仰起头剧烈地喘息着。

他双手支撑着青年的肩膀，弓起腰身试图逃离体内过度的刺激，却被一双臂弯固定在原处动弹不得，五指捏着紧实饱满的臀肉狠狠往下压，迫使他下坐将约莫还剩了大半在外面的男根全数吞入。

"呃、啊啊！…哈啊…不、太深了…太快了…"

眼前一片模糊，泪水止不住地往下流，他哭喊着想逃，身下的穴肉却痉挛着绞紧了内里含着的东西，而旷野天明显也没打算放过他，捣舂似的往他身体里送。

高潮来得又快又猛，那一锅淫汤都被撞漏了，从花径里喷涌而出，却又被塞满了甬道的男根堵住去路，如汹涌的潮水拍打在顶端怒张的铃口和伞棱，再随着每一下冲撞再倒灌回身体里，一道接一道快感的浪潮席卷过灵魂的每个角落，骨酥腰软，分不清下一重高潮的临界。

旷野天忽然抽身撤出了正在软穴中抽送的欲望，那娇嫩的花瓣早已充血成了殷红颜色，被肏得熟透了张开了，在填充的男根离开后失禁般泄出堰塞在花径里的潮水。盛放的花瓣沾满承欢的雨露，衔着顶部兴奋到极致颤颤巍巍挺立的肉珠，透过被撑开的穴口可以看见内部在高潮的余韵间收缩挛动的水红壁肉。

"你这里…"旷野天伸出手，指尖抵在男人腹部，在高高挺立在腹前正吐露着腺液的男根之后的某处。他再次挺身将欲望全部送入男人的身体里，已经被肏开了的甬道没有丝毫阻滞之力，让他轻易冲突至深处，旋即便感觉到深藏在内里的另一张小口轻柔包裹住他的顶端，而指下抵着的那处也传来了不寻常的异动。"含住我了…"

"…嗯…？什、么…？"单春秋迷迷糊糊地应了声，却根本没有听懂对方说的什么。他跟着去摸青年的手指正揉弄着的那处，只觉得腹中又酸又软，却不知道究竟是怎么回事，全然不知那隐藏在自己体内最隐蔽最不为人知的秘辛已经被打开。

"我在问…"旷野天摸了摸男人潮热的脸颊，为对方拭去泪痕和薄汗，认真地、缓缓开口问道："可以…射在里面吗？你的这里…会怀孕吗？"

他是有些疏忽了，没想到这处青涩娇小的雌穴发育得出乎意料地完全，竟连深处那最为神秘的器官也具备了。柔软的宫腔已经随着男人在欢好中产生的欲望降落下来，逼仄的宫口被顶撞开，如花苞似的软嫩小口柔顺地含着男根顶端，做好了承接占有和欲望的准备。

"我、不知道…"单春秋委屈地抿紧了唇，他大脑里一片昏沉，身下的穴儿里还吞着青年火烫的欲望，充分勃起的男根又热又硬，将穴肉撑得又饱又满，方才经历阴潮的花径何其敏感，吐着蜜液收缩着，将蛰伏不动的男根吸啜得啧啧有声。

他不知道眼前这人为什么突然停下了，又为什么要这么问。在他看来这一切都是理所应当的，旷野天要对他做什么，他毫无疑问都会接受—只要旷野天愿意接受这样的他，那么他就什么都愿意。

他抬眸看向面前的青年，小心翼翼地问道："这样…是不好的吗？"

"…倒也不是这么说。"听出单春秋本人并不介意，旷野天的心底里自然是有些欣喜若狂，但此事并不只关乎他自己，他更要为单春秋考虑，若是到时真的发生什么，只怕会让这人受了委屈，这可是他决不愿看到的。"…只是、对你来说…或许…"

"可这都是我愿意的。"单春秋这时才终于反应过来，是因为他这副身体的原因，让旷野天产生了顾虑。他心知对方接下来要说什么，遂不管不顾地抢了白，一字一顿地倾诉了自己的心意。"只要是你…我都愿意。难道这还不够么？"

他话音落下，本还欲等到旷野天的一个回应，却见眼前的青年已经二话不说俯下身来，用无比热切的吻封住了他的唇。

没有耳鬓厮磨，没有温吞前戏，旷野天恣意深吻着怀里的人，仿佛知道对方一定会原谅他的粗莽，迎合他的狂妄。

这个人这么温柔这么好，这么爱他。身体里不为人知的柔软秘辛只属于他，就像这人也只在他面前露出柔软顺从的样子。他只觉得这个人真的太好太好了，让他恨不得把这人锁在怀里永远也不放开。

单春秋被身体两侧铁箍似的臂弯紧紧扣在腰后，将他按在火热的怀抱中，紧贴的胸膛足以细数青年的心跳。

他为这本就无比贪恋的气息熏红了面颊，张口迎合口腔内翻搅逡巡的舌尖。几乎在用尽所有的力气去搂住身前的青年，用自己热烫的身体去厮磨对方的皮肤，仿佛这样能够多少缓解要将他灵魂都烧灼殆尽的渴求。

明明对方没有什么刻意的动作，他却觉得这快感就要受不了了，体内那根热杵将他填满，一下下厮磨着瘙痒的宫口，引起剧烈的宫缩，他感觉到身体里又在往外淌水，舒服得十指痉挛，连脚尖都要蜷起。

他快要只靠着深吻引起的满腔情动就这样达到高潮，身前的青年终于再次动作起来，像是要把他贯穿似的，一次次后撤至花径口，再狠狠冲撞进来，又快又狠地撞进宫腔里。

夹在两人腹部的男根涨得通红，也不知泄了多少次精，如今也射不出来了，只挺立着不停流下腺液；饱胀的囊袋下方是殷红的肉珠，已经从花苞似的遮掩的肉瓣中完全冒出芽儿来，如成熟的朱果迎接雨露润泽；原本娇嫩的肉瓣已经被男根底部的尺寸彻底撑开了，露出鲜红的肉穴，正随着抽插往外喷溅着水花。由于浑身上下能够发泄欲望的器官都已到了极限，使得这具身体的主人被困在绵长至痛苦的高潮中几欲昏死，浑身上下无一处不酥痒无一处不快乐，情潮将他灭顶吞没，只等着最后一点刺激让他获得失禁的解脱。

直到青年最终挺身将欲望喷薄在宫壁上，滚烫的阳精引起一阵又一阵宫缩，随之汹涌而出的春潮被尽皆堵在宫腔里，将柔软的器官撑得满涨。拥抱相贴的身体挤压着身前的男根，肉瓣顶端熟透的花芽儿重重碾在青年分身根部，被硬质的毛丛和皮肤磨砺搔刮着，生生将男人推上绝顶的极乐。

单春秋张着嘴却连声音都发不出来，只自喉咙深处吐出喑哑的濒死的哽咽，睁大的眼角迸出泪水，浑身都在痉挛抽搐，像在野兽爪牙下雌伏的猎物。

旷野天粗喘着平复下剧烈的呼吸，彼时他怀中的男人已经软倒下来，腿根和腰腹过电似的轻颤着，他能感觉到裹着下身的那处肉穴也在一翕一张地颤抖，象征着这一波高潮还没完全从身体里消退，时刻准备着卷土重来掀起更高的潮峰。

这具身体还很敏感，他的手摸到哪儿便颤抖到哪儿，已经没了力气的男人连指尖都是酥软的，哪里还知道挣扎，即便他并起两指插入那处仍旧紧紧吸着他不放的软穴，身下的人也只是难耐地拧起眉低吟一声，踢蹬了下双腿，做不出什么有效的反抗。

穴肉已经被肏开了，潮湿又柔软，从被填满的缝隙里再挤入两根手指也能接纳，像张灵活的小口吮着唾液吞吐起来。

旷野天在里面肆意翻搅一通，临抽出前还用拇指狠狠揉了揉肉瓣顶端勃起的肉豆，引得身下的男人缩着身子要躲，才心满意足地抽出手指，就着沾了满手的湿淋淋的淫液，探向位于花径下方另一处私密的穴口。

后庭已经被雌穴里涌出的汁水浸得柔软，再加上前戏时略微拓张过，是以指腹只是在穴口的褶皱上稍加揉弄，便轻易就着粘滑的淫液钻了进去。

肠壁细嫩紧致，因了前方的雌穴仍在紧紧咬着，竟让他的指尖能够隔着这层薄薄的障壁依稀触摸到仍插在前穴里的男根的形状和脉动。

这时只见青年抽身撤出了下身，不顾那软嫩的花穴收缩着挽留，绞裹过紧的穴肉从张开的穴口里露出来，是水津津的绯红色，未泄净的阴潮正从这失去了塞子的洞穴里汩汩流出。

再看那根胯下器物像是还未曾泄过似的，蓄势待发地挺立着，柱身被雌穴内部分泌的汁水浸得发亮，天生翘起的一点些微弧度让饱满的伞棱总是恰到好处地推抵到穴内最要命的敏感，而这让人高潮迭起的物事暂且放过了已经被彻底征服的肉穴，转而要去侵吞另一处同样稚嫩的密地。

"旷野天…"单春秋隐隐约约知道对方即将对自己做什么。他已经很累了，生怕自己承受不住更多的欲望。但他又不愿反抗拒绝旷野天，只得虚弱地唤着后者的名字，仿佛这人掌握着对他生杀予夺的权利，只要这人想要，他便只能将自己献上。

"只再要一次，好不好？"旷野天也是吃准了单春秋不会拒绝他，挺身往里推进去一点，引得身下之人抑制不住地难耐低吟一声，又从已经被撑开的后穴里退了出去，如此往复着颇为狡猾恶劣的逗弄手段。"我等了这么久了，好想要全部的你。"

—都被这样说了，还能怎么办呢。

单春秋只好点点头，心想若是只再来一次，或许自己还受得住。

他却是不知那所谓的一次可完全不如他预料的那般简单，而是无穷无尽的绝顶巅峦，他像是被捕获的猎物那样挣脱无果，只得被吃干抹净，哭泣着展开身体迎接极乐的侵犯。


End file.
